


Always Right

by crystalgays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tentadicks on Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgays/pseuds/crystalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl was right. When isn’t she right?</p><p>Garnet and Amethyst decide to apologize to Pearl after the incident with Sugilite, and show their appreciation after she took care of them.</p><p>After all they should have listened to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever. I laughed at my really lame references. Let me tell you writing a threesome is difficult. However, I am pleased with how it turned out. Because it’s a huge pain in the ass to be eloquent while writing smut.

It had been a tiresome two weeks or so to say the least with Garnet and Amethyst out of commission due to the Sugilite incident.

Pearl had taken it upon herself to handle any of the missions, especially with her reassured confidence of being strong  _in the real way_  as Steven would say. Not to mention she was taking care of Garnet and Amethyst, too. It was a surprise they didn’t revert to their gem forms.

She almost preferred it.

Despite the fact, Garnet and Amethyst insisted, well, mostly Garnet, they didn’t need her taking care of them in their weakened state, they were  _extremely_  needy. Especially Amethyst, but that was to be expected.

The first week she confined them to living room on the couch.

_“Hey, P,” Amethyst called with a small smirk. “Think ya’ could fluff my pillows?”_

_“Pearl, is this necessary?” Garnet added as she sat across from Amethyst on the couch with a blanket draped over them._

It was easier to tend to them in one place.

By the second week, Pearl urged them to take a few more days off to regenerate all their energy… while hers was depleting.

Yes, it was an exhausting few weeks, but Pearl managed through.

Sighing heavily, Pearl emerged from the portal after the blinding light. It was another successful mission on her part. She stepped out to find Garnet and Amethyst waiting for her. Her brows knitted together confusion as she retracted her weapon.

“Garnet, Amethyst,” Pearl said with a small frown. “Is something wrong? Why are you two –” before she could finish, she was interrupted by Garnet’s hand.

“You look tired, Pearl.” Garnet stated simply, dropping her hand.

“Yeah, P. You should just chill. Take a break ya’ know?” Amethyst chimed in. “Like G said we’re good with the missions and Steven is with his girlfriend with the glasses.”

“Connie,” Pearl corrected Amethyst. “Her name is Connie.” Shaking her head in disapproval, Pearl straightened up with a small frown. “Besides, I still have a lot to do. I mean, Steven’s room is probably a mess. Not to mention –”

“No,” Garnet interrupted again. She placed her hand on top of Pearl’s shoulder, noticing how the pastel gem stiffened for a moment from the simple touch. Her lips twitched in the slightest smile. “You need to relax, Pearl.” 

“But, Garnet –”

“Nuh-uh, P. We don’t wanna hear any buts from you.” Amethyst smirked. “Now, c’mon, Garnet and I totally came up with this great plan to get you to relax.” She slipped her hand into Pearl’s, dragging the taller gem toward the living room.

Pearl wasn’t terribly keen in participating in whatever plan Amethyst had a part in. However, she didn’t seem to have a choice in the matter.

Once she was dragged into the living room, Pearl glanced around to find the curtains were closed on every window. It was strange, but Pearl didn’t bother to think any further about it.

“So, please enlighten me on this oh-so-great plan of yours.” Pearl said with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Our plan,” Amethyst corrected with a smug smirk while Garnet came behind Pearl.

The tallest of Crystal Gems sat down on the couch with Pearl following behind, settling in between Garnet’s legs. To say Pearl was surprised was an understatement. Her face flushed in a vivid shade of teal.

“Relax,” Garnet whispered in Pearl’s ear. Her gem embedded hands slid up to Pearl’s small shoulders.

Meanwhile Amethyst had settled onto her knees, taking Pearl’s foot in her hand as she removed the ballet flat. She repeated the action to Pearl’s other foot until the pastel gem’s dainty feet were bare. “Don’t worry, P. Garnet and I are gonna make ya feel  _real_ good.” Amethyst grabbed the bottle of massage oil.

“It would ideal if you took your shirt off, Pearl.” Garnet stated calmly as one of her hand trailed down, tugging on the hem of Pearl’s tight-fitted top. “Well, actually, your entire outfit. You don’t want to get massage oil on it after all.”

Pearl swallowed hard, glancing up at Garnet with a sheepish smile. “R – Right…” Of course it made sense to remove her clothes for a massage. The problem was Pearl didn’t feel confident enough to do such a thing. Here were two of the most attractive women attempting to give her a massage. It was overwhelming enough with Garnet invading her personal space and touching her so gently while Amethyst was giving her this… strange look. Something about the lavender gem’s gaze made her shiver in anticipation.  

There was obviously no way of getting out of this.

Truthfully, she didn’t want to.

“Maybe she needs more incentive.” Garnet glanced at Amethyst with a slight smile. Without a need to exchange words, Garnet and Amethyst phased their clothing off with a blink of an eye. Pearl’s face was an impossible shade of teal at the sight of Amethyst standing in front of her, naked. She would never admit it aloud, but there was a pang of jealousy when it came to Amethyst’s voluptuous figure. Her half-lidded gaze trailed down Amethyst’s body slowly, taking a moment to admire her fellow teammate, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

“What’s wrong, Pearl?” Amethyst purred. Her hand grasped the squirming appendage in between her stubby legs. “Don’t like what you see? Or maybe you’re worried I’ma be too rough?”

“Really, Amethyst?” Garnet questioned, noting the form Amethyst chose for her genitals. It was slender, but grew thick further down the shaft. There were strange… frills? She wasn’t quite sure to be honest. There was even a small tuft of hair above it.   

“What? I was being creative! Besides, I saw it in like some nature book or something.”  

“It doesn’t need to be creative. It just needs to be huge.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes dramatically while Garnet presented her thick, long member. Her hands slid down Pearl’s slender hips, lifting her to give Amethyst a better view. Whistling lowly, Amethyst smirked at Garnet. “Nice. What do you think, P?” She stepped in between Pearl’s legs, placing her hands on those supple thighs. “’Cause if I were you, I would totally be jumping on that.” Not to say she hasn’t considering what happened a few weeks ago.

Pearl wasn’t even sure if this was real right now. What she thought was supposed to be a massage turned into something else entirely. It shouldn’t have surprised her because it wasn’t the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last time. She swallowed thickly, feeling Garnet’s throbbing member pressed against her clothed back while Amethyst’s hands trailed up her thighs, sending pleasurable tingles throughout her entire being. It was too much.

And they didn’t even start.

Biting her bottom lip harshly, Pearl phased her clothes from her lithe form. There, she revealed a pale blue-colored member, swelling from all of the attention. The tentacle bulge curled against Pearl’s stomach as if acting shy or maybe embarrassed for being so worked up by simple touches.

Chuckling deeply, Garnet whispered in Pearl’s ear hotly. “How cute,” she curled her fingers around Pearl’s swollen member, giving a gentle yet firm squeeze to the base. Pearl’s breath hitched in her throat. Garnet pressed small, fervent kisses along the elegant curve of Pearl’s neck, glancing up at Amethyst who was staring at the both of them hungrily. She removed her hand from Pearl’s needy member, eliciting a soft whine of protest from her. “I hope you’re ready, Pearl.” Garnet would have loved to tease and bring Pearl to the brink of her orgasm without even being inside of her, but she and Amethyst had bigger and better plans.

Carefully, Garnet lifted and aligned Pearl’s puckered hole above her thick member. Slowly, very slowly, Pearl took Garnet inside of her, inch-by-inch. She relished the delicious stretch of her tight inner muscles. Garnet allowed a low moan to escape her lips while Pearl let out a soft noise between a moan and a whine.

“My turn,” Amethyst was more than eager after Garnet’s little display. Her tentacle bulge squirmed and pressed against Pearl’s thighs, leaving behind a slick trail in its wake. She loved the way Pearl’s thighs quivered from the simple act. Her tongue dragged along her bottom lip, staring at Pearl through a half-lidded gaze of pure lust and desire. It required all of Amethyst’s self-control not to shove her throbbing member deep inside of Pearl. “Fuck, Pearl,” Amethyst cursed under her breath as she felt the tight inner walls of the pastel gem squeeze around her length ruthlessly. Her tentabulge twisted against the sensitive walls, eliciting a loud moan from Pearl who tried to stifle it out of embarrassment.

“Ame – Amethyst…” Pearl stammered out. “Garnet…” Her mind was whirling. She almost forgotten how  _incredible_  it felt to be filled and stretched by Garnet and Amethyst. This is what she needed. She needed Garnet and Amethyst. “A – Ah, please… Please…” She wasn’t even what she was begging for, but she wanted it. Needed it.

Garnet and Amethyst certainly didn’t have a problem giving it to Pearl. Garnet rocked her hips forward, creating a slow, almost tortuous pace for them. Amethyst leaned forward, brushing her fingers against a pert nipple, pinching it between her index finger and thumb. Pearl gasped softly, arching her back into the touch. The lavender gem didn’t hesitate to oblige in the wordless request as her hands worked the pastel gem’s small breasts. She placed hot, open-mouthed kisses wherever her full lips could reach due to her short stature.

“Haa… Faster…” Pearl breathed, glancing up at Garnet through clouded eyes of pleasure. “Of course,” Garnet gripped Pearl’s hips tightly. “You’re always right after all…” Smirking slightly, Garnet guided Pearl along her feverish member, thrusting upward whenever she deemed was the right moment. Her movement was precise and deliberate unlike Amethyst. Amethyst was  _relentless_. She delivered hard, deep thrusts into Pearl, barely allowing the pastel gem to recover from the intense wave after wave of pleasure.

The room was started to fill with loud moans and soft cries of pleasure courtesy of Pearl. Garnet wasn’t terribly vocal, but she let out the occasional low moan in Pearl’s ear, allowing her body to do most of the talking. Meanwhile Amethyst was feeding off Pearl’s sounds of pleasure, a loud curse or two spilling from her lips whenever Pearl squeezed and contracted around her tentabulge which retaliated with twisting and thrashing.

Sweat decorated their bodies while actions became instinctive and primal. The sound of their bodies meeting and slapping against each other was audible in the small living room, seeming to add to the aroused state of the Crystal Gems. Sounds of pleasure became indistinguishable as the need for release increased. There was a fleeting moment where their gems glowed brightly while a cry of names pierced the thick air.

Panting heavily, Pearl trembled against Garnet and Amethyst as she was filled to the brim. She felt a sense of fulfillment. Her eyes closed for a moment, trying to catch her breath and regain her grasp on reality.

Until she heard Amethyst.

“Jeez, Pearl! You got cum in my hair!”

Pearl’s eyes widen with a deep blue blush of embarrassment. She tried to apologize, but words seemed to fail her at the moment. All the while Garnet was enjoying the sight of a flustered Pearl and irritated Amethyst.

“Don’t worry, Pearl. That was the goal.”  


End file.
